


Meet me in the city

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday to one of my besties, M/M, this is just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Kurapika called him here. He would always be here for Kurapika.





	Meet me in the city

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday! I hope you have a good day sweetie!

Leorio sat on the park bench, leg bouncing as he waited. It seemed like he’d been waiting forever for the man he was meeting. They hadn’t saw each other in such a long time, but Leorio never forgot the way Kurapika spoke. He never forgot anything about the blond. How could he when he cared for, loved even, him so deeply. 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Kurapika’s voice called from next to him. He glanced over to see the blond standing there. A small smile was on his face. Leorio jumped up and pulled Kurapika into a hug. 

“I’ve been waiting awhile. You take forever.” Leorio said. The hug he gave Kurapika was returned, fairly tight too. 

“Sorry. I was just trying to figure out how to approach you.” Kurapika replied. Leorio pulled back, sighing. 

“You can just walk up. You know I’m always here for you.” Leorio placed a hand on Kurapika’s shoulder. The blond looked at the hand and then back to Leorio, smiling sadly. 

“You know how I am.” He responded. Leorio nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I do.” Leorio looked around and then back to Kurapika. “So, would you like to go inside and sit down?” 

“Oh right! Of course.” Kurapika nodded his head, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He’d forgotten where they were. That they were meeting for lunch not just to stand on the sidewalk. The two of them walked into the small restaurant. The hostess brought them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. 

A waitress set down a two menus along with two glasses of ice water and walked off to give them time to think. Kurapika picked up the menu and started looking over it. It had been awhile since he’d gotten out and did anything. He mostly stayed at home. He’d also never been to this place before. It was far from where he was staying, but he’d asked for it to be. He never felt safe, not with the spiders on the loose. He didn’t think he’d ever feel safe. Plus the drive here had been good. It gave him time to think. Not that he didn’t do enough of that but this time his thoughts weren’t on dead clans men or anything, it was on Leorio. Mostly how he felt about him. 

“I hope the drive here wasn’t too bad.” Leorio said, as he looked over the menu. 

“It wasn’t. It was a fairly smooth ride.” The blond replied and focused on his own menu. They had plenty of time to talk. Yet, never enough. Is there ever enough time with someone you love? Especially when you won’t admit how much you love them. Kurapika felt there wasn’t. 

“That’s good.” Leorio answered and set the menu aside. “So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“Us,” Kurapika said and then shook his head. “Well, more like what could be us.”

“Us?” Leorio asked, arching a brow. Kurapika nodded his head. 

“I guess I’ve been thinking about what you always say and I’m thinking maybe I don’t have to do everything alone.” Kurapika answered. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and he wasn’t sure he should be saying this. Because what if Leorio has changed his mind. 

“I’m glad you finally realized that.” Leorio slowly stood up and moved to sit next to Kurapika. He placed a hand on the blonds shoulder. “I will always be here if you need me.” 

“I know. Thank you.” Kurapika whispered and kissed Leorio. It was a slow kiss. A sweet kiss. It was what they’d both wanted for awhile.


End file.
